


sundays

by jamesbchnnbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, and bucky loves holt as much as i do, and obviously steve and bucky watch it, brooklyn nine nine is the best show, gotta make it my first tag, its cute i swear, like i mention they're in college a small bit, this probably sucks ass just so you know, what other tags can i add this is gr9, which is a lot, wow hoW dO tAgS woRK i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbchnnbarnes/pseuds/jamesbchnnbarnes
Summary: Bucky was going to be late getting to Steve's apartment because of his goddamn arm.Well, lack of one really.





	sundays

**Author's Note:**

> modern au with amputee bucky and post-serum steve cause i fucking can, that's why. essentially bucky's majoring in history and steve's in art (it's hardly even mentioned that they're in uni) and they're boyfriends. it's amazing that i decided just nine paragraphs into this to make them boyfriends instead of friends because it's hectic when they're only friends cause they're so in love. anyway, 
> 
> here's this mess, no real plot
> 
> (and yes the summary is the first lines of the fic cause creativity just runs through me)

Bucky was going to be late getting to Steve's apartment because of his goddamn arm.

 

Well, lack of one really.

 

Every winter, his left arm (it's really a stump, but Bucky feels more dignified to call it an arm) just decides whenever it wants to ache and throb and be unfair to him. Bucky's done what his physical therapist has suggested many times, yet his arm still acts up during the winter season.

 

Painkillers and warm water work like legends, but if only Bucky could find the damn pill bottle his day would go a lot better than it was.

 

Sundays were always reserved for Steve and Bucky to hang out. Both had busy weekdays with art seminars (Steve) and history lectures (Bucky), that it was unintentionally decided that Saturdays were going to be their work day/hang out with other friends day and that Sundays were for them.

 

And if Bucky had to spend another minute in his dorm with his shitty arm he would scream out loud (it wouldn't be the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last.)

 

Bucky finally found the painkillers he was looking for and popped two in his mouth, chugging them down with water from the kitchen faucet

 

He grabbed his coat from the rack and did the process of zipping it up with his only arm and slipped on his shoes and finally stepped out the door.

 

The snow was only coming down in tiny flakes that wouldn't stick to the ground, but the wind was whipping his hair around that Bucky had to put his hood up to block the wind.

 

He walked the four minutes it took to get to Steve's apartment complex and once he made it to the door he let himself in, knowing it wasn't going to be locked.

 

"Stevie! I'm here," Bucky half-yelled as he stepped inside the apartment and toed off his shoes.

 

Bucky heard a chuckle and what sounded like, "Oh god, it's  _him,"_  coming from the living room and rolled his eyes, knowing it wasn't his boyfriend. He took off his coat and made his way to the living room.

 

"Shut up, Wilson."

 

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Sam replied from his chair in the room and looked at Bucky with an amused expression. "Who wouldn't love to hear me?"

 

"It's going to be me if you don't go to T'Challa's," a voice behind Bucky said. Bucky smiled and turned around to see Steve coming out of his bedroom.

 

Bucky grabbed Steve's outstretched hand with his own and sat down with him on the couch. He gave Steve a quick peck on the lips and smirked when he heard Sam fake gag. 

 

"I don't need to go to T'Challa's until two," Sam commented.

 

"No," Steve said, "He told you yesterday he wanted you there earlier in case the moving truck showed up beforehand. You're also supposed to stay the night."

 

"Shit," Sam responded, "He did say that."

 

Sam stood up and started walking to the door, getting his own coat and shoes on, "Steve, don't forget to order my damn Thai food tomorrow and-," Sam remarked.

 

"I would never," Steve interrupted, "Thai food for you and Chinese takeout for me, our usual."

 

"And you better not forget to get extra fortune cookies like you did last time," Sam retorted, saying goodbye to both Steve and Bucky, and left.

 

Bucky let out a breath of air, "Thank god he's finally gone," he said and immediately kissed Steve again.

 

Steve grabbed the back of Bucky's neck with one hand and Bucky's side with the other, deepening the kiss.

 

They continued to kiss for a few more seconds until Steve ran out of breath and pulled back to put his forehead against Bucky's forehead. "As much as Sam is such a great friend and roommate, I love it when it's just me and you," Steve breathed and looked into Bucky's eyes with obvious fondness.

 

"I do too, especially when we get to make out without worrying he'll pop his head in," Bucky said, shifting his legs so they were underneath him and kissed Steve again. This time Steve brought Bucky closer and gave Bucky no other option than to straddle Steve and finally ended up in his lap.

 

They've been together for four years, since junior year of high school, but have known each other since 1st grade when Bucky moved to Brooklyn from Indiana. Steve had been sitting by himself on the swings during recess and Bucky, not knowing anyone, walked up to Steve and declared that Steve was going to be his best friend. Surprisingly, Steve agreed and the rest is history.

 

Bucky ended the kiss and rested his chin against Steve's shoulder and sighed loudly. Steve laughed and grabbed Bucky's hand, weaving their fingers together.

 

"So, the options for today are heading to the park and walking around since the weather is supposed to get better or staying inside and watching the rest of season one of Brooklyn Nine-Nine," Steve said.

 

Bucky wrinkled his nose and raised his head to look at Steve, "No going outside today, the weather's been messing with my arm lately."

 

Steve's mouth turned into a small frown and his eyebrows scrunched closer.

 

"No," Bucky quickly butted in, "it does not currently hurt, I took pain meds before I left. Let's watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine and cuddle, I am in need of watching my man Holt be amazing."

 

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow, "I just want to make sure you're okay, Buck," Steve concerned.

 

"I know Steve," Bucky sighed, "but you gotta trust that I can take care of myself sometimes."

 

"I know, Buck, I just worry sometimes," Steve said and gave Bucky a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Now," Bucky said as he moved over to grab the tv remote, "Brooklyn Nine-Nine waits for no man."

 

Steve got up and turned the lights off and grab a blanket from his room as Bucky booted up Netflix and got the episode ready.

 

Bucky quickly scooted over to let Steve lie down on the couch and then lied down next to Steve to cuddle.

 

Steve laid the blanket he had grabbed over them and then wrapped his arms around Bucky's middle and chest. Bucky took his hand and set it on Steve's left hand and tangled their legs together.

 

"I love you, Buck," Steve murmured into Bucky's ear as they were halfway through the second episode.

 

"Love you too, Stevie," Bucky whispered back and lightly squeezed Steve's hand.

 

They fell asleep towards the end of the seventh episode they were binge-watching, but they could always count on next Sunday to rewatch them.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you liked it. if not, that's cool. i'm just into this ship far too deep that i caved in and wrote a tiny fic. 
> 
> leave kudos or comments or whatever people do, it's cool to see feedback.


End file.
